


For the Love of Apple Pie

by babybasschick96



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, background Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybasschick96/pseuds/babybasschick96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has some apple pie, and Ma Kent has some realization about his and Kon's relationship.  Tim/kon centric, with ma kent's feels and mentions Jaydick.  Also apple pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> While it is very strongly my personal head canon that both Tim and Kon love the farm to death and spend lots and lots of time there, for the comedic timing and emotional impact of this fic, Tim has yet to visit the farm, save for a handful of short visits where he has little to no interaction with Ma Kent (or Pa before he died). Ma Kent has heard a lot about him from Kon, though (and Clark and Bruce), and Ma Kent is very familiar with both Bruce and Alfred (and Dick to a lesser extent) because of the friendship between Bruce and Clark.  
> Similarly, the nature of Bruce and Clark’s relationship in this universe is very friendly and not incredibly distrusting/antagonistic or romantic like it has a tendency of being in my other fics.  
> Okay, having cleared the air about that—I hope you enjoy this! Please, let me know what you think! Thank you for taking the time to read :)

The entire room jumps as the plate shatters on the ground.

They’re hardly the first pieces of stoneware or food that have ever marred the Wayne Manor's floor, but they’re certainly some of the most unexpected. There were two of the longest standing Justice Leaguers, two Titans, arguably the world's best butler, and the adoptive mother of two of the most difficult metahumans in existence standing in the room, and not a single one of them had noticed it was falling until it was already too late to catch it.

Alfred had been over at the kitchen sink washing up some forgotten cookware from dinner. Dick, Jason, and Damian had retired to the media room with their desserts in order to give the potential in-laws some time to "get to know each other". Bruce and Clark had been too busy sniping at each other to notice much of anything short of a volcano erupting underneath of their feet. And Kon—Kon was much too distracted by Timothy Drake’s soft, beautiful, tantalizingly pink lips and the mischievous glint in those deceptively innocent eyes as he asked Kon some kind of teasing question before breaking off a slice of pie and then those lips were closing around the tines of a fork and— _oh_.

That was when the plate had shattered, and all of Kon's arousal was gone as his head snapped up in concern along with four others to follow the noise back to a very startled looking (and staring) Ma Kent. She had been the one to drop the plate, and very suddenly, three of the men in the room were surrounding her, Clark directly in front of her with Bruce off to one side and Alfred on the other (dish towel still in hand), all trying to comfort her and find out what was going on. She was far too hysterical for any of them to understand what she was trying to convey, though.

Four sets of eyes turned to Kon as varying speeds of responsiveness once they had correctly discerned that it was his human name she was trying to say, but Kon just stared back at them like a deer in the head lights with a slack jaw and a half put together shrug.

He had no idea what he'd done or what Ma Kent was going on about. He'd just been standing there talking to Tim, and he was horrible—horrible—at dealing with Ma Kent (anybody really, except Tim) when she got all emotional, so he'd just been content to stand there with Tim and let the adults figure out, but then she had to go and say his name and somehow this was his fault even though he still had no idea what he’d done and—

Oh.

Oh, _wait_ …

 _Tim_.

He was still standing there with just the very tips of the tines of the fork in his mouth, all teasing on his face and in his body language replaced with confusion and a deep concern, and suddenly it was hitting Kon harder than a wrecking ball.

Tim had been eating a bite of pie when Ma had dropped her plate and Kon had done absolutely nothing to stop it. Tim had been eating a bite of pie off of the fork he had nimbly slipped out of _Kon's hand_ only seconds before and Kon had done absolutely nothing to stop it. Tim had been eating a bite of _Ma’s apple pie_ off of Kon's plate with the fork he had nimbly slipped out of Kon's hand only _seconds_ before and Kon had done _absolutely nothing_ to stop him.

Before Kon knew what he was doing, he was setting the plate down on the counter and crossing the short distance over to where Ma and the rest of the elder inhabitants of the room stood. Two of the three elder men bristled as he approached, obviously still under the assumption that Kon had done something to hurt Ma to cause her to react like this, but Kon ignored them, and was able to gently pry them away as something seemed to click inside of Alfred and he helped guide them out of the way, too. Kon extended his arms out to Ma as soon as Alfred had maneuvered Clark out from between the two of them; and faster than Kon could track, Ma was falling into them, sobbing even harder than she had been before.

"Y—you—baby—so—big—Kon—lucky—son—wahhh!" was just about all Kon could make out of the nonsense that was spilling out of her mouth between choked breaths and he tried not to laugh (he really did), but his efforts were in vain.

"It's okay, Ma," he ran hand over her back as she clutched at his t-shirt and rocked her from side-to-side on instinct (and because that's what she would do to him if their roles were reversed). "Take a deep breath and it's all going to be okay."

Kon said a few more things, sweet reassurances that had him blushing just as bad as the situation had in general, and pretty soon Ma Kent's sobs were slowing down and she pulled back enough to reach up and take the sides of Kon's face in her hands.

"Oh, you beautiful boy—you beautiful, beautiful boy," her eyes were still sparkling and tears still slid down her face, but she was smiling and Bruce and Clark finally relaxed (although they were still quite confused).

Kon blushed even harder and looked down at his feet in embarrassment, and Ma let him for a while as she looked him over, but after some of the blood in his cheeks had faded away she tightened her grip on the sides of his face and forced his gaze back up to her in a demand to be listened to as she spoke her next words firmly, “You treat him right, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kon nodded his head immediately, even if his knees felt weak under her now-intense gaze.

"If I find out you don't, you won't have to worry about Bruce or Clark or any of that young man’s brothers or your other super powered friends, because I will find you first, and I will tan your hide faster than you can say kryptonite.”

Kon nodded his head again, the blood in his circulatory system struggling to rush to his cheeks in a blush and fall away from his face in a deathly pale blanch all at the same time, “Yes, ma'am.”

"Good boy," Ma melted again, running a thumb over Kon's cheek lovingly as she let go of his face with her other hand and reached up to brush some of his hair back out of his eyes as more tears slipped down her face. "Oh—I’m so happy for you, honey."

"Thanks, Ma," Kon couldn't help but smile, regardless of the near death threat he'd just been given, and pulled her back in for another hug as she finally let his face go completely. "I’m happy, too."

"I know you are," Ma sniffed and maneuvered within Kon’s arms so that she could start wiping the tears from her face. Kon would deny it to the end of world, but he would be lying if he said his eyes weren’t a little misty, too. "I know. I was terrified that you were never going to find anyone who was willing to put up with you—what with the crazy schedule you keep with that titan team of yours, and the trust issues, and that whole super powered alien-clone thing—"

"Maaa," Kon whined in protest and the elder lady snickered before turning semi-serious again before going on.

"—But thank heavens you did. And thank heavens it's somebody pure and good who can help look after you and keep you out of trouble when the rest of us are gone."

"Alright," Kon rolled his eyes and let his maternal figure go as he turned around to walk back across the room. "Happy feelings gone. You ruined it. I—"

"Oh, come back here, you big lug," Kon stopped in his tracks as Clark's hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was pulled backwards into a sideways noogie.

"Clark," Kon protested again and tried to wiggle out of the embrace, but Clark was just too much stronger than he was.

"Not a chance, squirt," Clark laughed, digging his knuckles into Kon's head that much harder. "Looks like our little boy is all grown up now, isn't he, Ma?"

"He is," Ma agreed, her tears having finally dried as she looked upon the scene in front of her with laughter of her own.

"He's not the only one," Bruce's deep voice took all of the Kent’s by surprise, and they looked up to follow his thoughtful gaze to a very red-faced and shy looking Tim, fiddling with the fork in his hands and pointedly looking anywhere but at the people staring at him as he scuffed one of his toes into the kitchen floor. Suddenly, the rest of the rest of the room seemed to fall away from Kon's awareness, once again, and this time when he tried to slide out of the arms holding him down, Clark didn’t fight him. It was barely five steps before he was across the room in-front of Tim, and he knew Tim felt the smile on his face long before the smaller boy's eyes flicked up to meet his own.

"What's wrong?"

It took Tim a minute to respond, and Kon was thankful for his super hearing when he did.

"I made your mom cry," Tim’s eyes flicked back down to his feet as he barely whispered the words, and Kon laughed as both Clark and Bruce snickered.

"Yeah," Kon grinned, his eyes full of glee at how absolutely adorable his boyfriend could be sometimes—especially when he wasn’t even trying. "You did."

"Oh, shut up," Tim landed a punch to Kon's bicep as he glared over his shoulder at his father and one of his mentors. "That's the last time I’m bringing my boyfriend and his mother home for dinner. Ever."

"Good to know I’m welcome," Ma joked right back, the grin on her face just as big as the ones on Clark's and Kon's, and Tim lets his annoyed façade fall just long enough to share a small and thankful smile with her before turning back to Kon with his eyebrows raised in a challenge. Kon meets his eyes just as calmly as he always does, but loses it as Tim shoves the fork back in his mouth and grabs the newly-notorious plate of pie off the counter and Kon can’t move his feet fast enough when Tim saunters back out of the room (with an excuse of going to see what his brother's had managed to break in his absence thrown callously over his shoulder as he went) and Kon moves to follow.

Another hand clamps down over his shoulder before he gets very far, and Kon jumps at the contact just as much as he had earlier—although, this time there's no fight between blushing and blanching as he looks up to see Bruce glaring at him, and he turns completely white.

"Take care of him," are the words that Kon hears come out of his mouth, and Kon doesn't need any more (or the accompanying glare Clark is giving from just a couple steps behind Bruce—all charm gone with his arms crossed over his chest and a couple of inches between his feet and the floor) to know the severity of the situation he had put himself in.

Tim might not have thought much of what had just happened—or at least he might not have thought much of it beyond gaining Ma Kent's approval of their relationship—but the reality of it was, what had led to ma's breakdown (or what Kon willingly sharing his pie with Tim stood for) was a big deal, and the remaining occupants of the room knew that. Kon knew that, especially seeing as the last time Bart had tried asking to share some of his pie had landed the speedster halfway to Kentucky in a pile of cow manure for three days, and he knew that for all of Ma's theatrics earlier, none of them were kidding and that this was a very serious situation indeed.

"I will," Kon answered Bruce’s unasked question with a single nod of his head, and it must have been the right thing to say because Bruce's face was softening and he was letting Kon go with a small smile and a nod of his own.

Kon gave one last look around the room once he was finally free, silently giving Clark or Alfred the chance to speak before he turned back around and started heading down the hall at a much slower pace than he'd initially started, filing all of the interactions away for analysis at a later date when he didn’t have his Tim waiting for him only a staircase and a couple of rooms away.

\-----

"We did a good job with them—" Ma Kent couldn't help but smile as she stopped in the doorway beside Alfred, too.

She, Alfred, Clark, and Bruce had joined the rest of the Wayne boys not too long after Tim and Kon, and they’d all been there ever since, laughing and joking, and the whole scene from the kitchen had nearly been forgotten—or at least it wasn’t spoken of again—and Ma Kent had just gotten up and excused herself to the bathroom somewhere around ten or eleven, and had come back to find Alfred hovering in the doorway, watching the remaining inhabitants of the room with a happy and nostalgic smile on his face, on the way back in from one of his chores for the evening.

Dick, Jason, and Damian sat on the couch directly across from the TV (with their backs to the door that Ma and Alfred stood in) and were engaged in some kind of three person video game—Damian on the right, with Dick in the middle and Jason off to the left. Damian was engrossed in the game and the vivid colors flashing brilliantly across the screen and shifted around animatedly as he teamed up with Dick to try to take Jason and the computer down. Jason was calm and collected (not very invested in the game at all, but good at it and enjoying spending time with the other regardless), leaned back on couch with one foot up on the coffee table as he egged Damian on and tried to work the little kid up into a frenzy. Dick was somewhere in between the two on the enthusiasm scale (as he always was when it came to playing video games) and was trying to figure out how to play the game just as much as he was actually playing it. He was leaned forward toward the entertainment center with his elbows and his weight on his knees as he tried to concentrate, and Ma Kent couldn't see it from where she was standing, but both she and Alfred knew with out a shadow of a doubt that at least his left leg was tangled up with Jason's free right one underneath of the table where Bruce or Damian wouldn’t pay much attention to it.

Bruce and Clark, for their part in all of this, were off to the far side beyond the couches. They sat in two single chairs that were positioned around a side-table (brought into the room after it became apparent that it was the room his various wards and children preferred, so that Bruce could keep an eye on and spend time with them without being bored to death by whatever electronic thing they were fascinated by at any given time), playing three different games of chess along with a game of spades while having an in-depth debate over the merits of keeping Shakespeare in the modern curriculum (and Lex Luthor's latest wife's wedding dress, if Ma Kent wasn't mistaken (which she wasn't)).

And lastly, but not least, Tim and Kon were sharing the remaining couch off to the right (Alfred and Ma having shared the rest of the large sectional that Dick, Jason, and Damian were on). They'd started out sitting side-by-side as they shared what was left of the pie, but as the pie was finished and the plate had been abandoned to the table, Kon-el had rolled his eyes and reached down to pull Tim up to his lap, and that was how they'd been ever since—leaning into each other with increasing levels of disregard for the rest of the room as the other small groups had become more engrossed in their own things, and their conversations became quieter and quieter the farther Kon's fingers had slipped into Tim’s hair.

"—Didn't we?"

"Yes, Ms. Martha," Alfred's eyes sparkled as he looked over at her, and not even a second later the room erupted into chaos as Jason yelled in triumph, and Damian and Dick cried out in loss. Tim’s head whipped around to throw a snarky jab at Damian for being a sore loser not even a heart beat later, and the youngest of the boys was off the couch and on top of both of Tim and Kon almost instantly, yelling and ignoring Kon’s protests as he wrestled a still laughing Tim off his lap and on to the ground; and Dick did much the same to Jason not five feet away, their father’s heads turning so they could look on in amusement, "Yes, we did."

 


End file.
